


Dark Times By Lillianpeace

by justaddgigi



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for Dark Times by Lilianpeace. Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/263915) by Lillianpeace. 



> You can the rest of my recent art here at my brand new website: [Fannish Follies](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com) You can also find me on [tumblr.](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mH0habn.jpg)

  
  


## The 3D Mockups 

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Sp8fC7O.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/E6F2dYt.png)


End file.
